the_disney_princess_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane
Jane is roleplayed by nobody. About Jane Porter is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1999 film Tarzan, its 2002 sequel Tarzan & Jane, and its 2001-02 television series the Legend of Tarzan. She is the love interest, sweetheart, and eventual wife of Tarzan. She was voiced by Minnie Driver in the original film, Olivia d'Abo in later installments of the saga, and Naia Kelly in Kingdom Hearts. Personality Jane is an intelligent and beautiful young woman. She is shown to be somewhat talkative, yet charming and classy as well as proper. Jane is also shown to have a love for art, and she is not afraid to venture into the jungle to draw the wildlife. After she married Tarzan, Jane became less ladylike and more like an ape which was stated by Tarzan. Jane seemed to take this as an insult, though later says that she's never heard anything so nice, showing that she isn't offended. Appearance In Tarzan, Jane is a beautiful woman in her early 20's with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. When she first appeared in the movie her outfit and personality wasn't adapted to the jungle, but as the film moves on her outfit becomes more revealing as she grows more attached to the jungle to the point that at the end of the movie her appearance is now similar to Tarzan as she now lives in the jungle. When Jane first appeared she was wearing a long yellow dress with a purple tie, white gloves, white boots (with black on the soles, toes and heels, like Mary Jane shoes), white petticoat, white bloomers and her hair was in a bun. She carried an umbrella. Later, when Jane is introducing Tarzan to her father, she wore a yellow shirt with a long green skirt with no shoes, and her hair is let loose. Her next outfit is of a white tank top, with a long, wrapped red skirt, and like her previous oufit her hair is loose and she is barefoot. By the end of the movie, Jane wore only a red tank top that reveals her midriff and a matching short skirt. In the Legend of Tarzan, Jane is almost always wearing her yellow shirt and green skirt as her main casual outfit. Role in Film Jane is a young woman who travels with her father and their guide, Clayton, to Africa, where they intend to study gorillas. While out walking, Jane steps into a gorilla's nest. She and her father soon find more nests which lead the two to believe that the animals live in family groups. As they continue their journey, Jane sees a baby baboon and begins to draw it in her sketchbook. However, the baboon steals the book from her, and she chases him in attemp to retrieve it. As she chases the baboon, she is unaware that Tarzan is following her quietly. The baboon finds his own picture and refuses to give it back. Jane finally manages to steal it back, making the baby baboon cry. Jane turns around and sees the baby's angry baboon family and they begin to chase her. As Jane runs she is grabbed by Tarzan and swung up in the air. One of the baboons holds onto her foot, but she manages to kick it off, losing her shoe in the process. Finally after falling through vines, Jane and Tarzan finally land in a tree where the baby and another baboon float down to them. Tarzan speaks to them in monkey talk and takes the picture from Jane and gives it to them much to Jane's surprise. Tarzan is fascinated by Jane, as he has never seen another human like himself before. Tarzan tells her his name but it takes a bit for Jane to teach him her name. They then hear a gunshot in the distance, fired by Clayton, so Jane asks Tarzan to take her to her camp. Tarzan does so, repeating the gunshot thinking that's what Clayton is. When they arrive at the camp, Jane sees Tarzan's gorilla friends, but Kerchak and Kala show up and escort Tarzan away. Soon after, Professor Porter and Clayton, who had been looking for Jane, arrive. Jane tells them about seeing gorillas as well as Tarzan the Ape Man rescuing her from the baboons. The next day, Jane draws a picture of Tarzan on the blackboard, while telling her father they can learn things from Tarzan about gorillas and that they should find him. However, Clayton doesn't believe Jane until Tarzan suddenly arrives. Clayton tries to show Tarzan what a gorilla is by drawing one on the blackboard, but Tarzan doesn't understand so Jane decides to teach him about human life (Strangers Like Me). Jane, along with her father, teach Tarzan how to speak English, as well as about human culture. Meanwhile, Tarzan begins to fall in love with Jane. Soon, a ship arrives to take Jane and her father back to London, and Jane asks Tarzan to come with her to London. In return, Tarzan asks her to stay in Africa with her, but she refuses and runs away crying. Taking advantage of the situation, Clayton tells Tarzan that if Tarzan shows them the gorillas, Jane will stay with him in Africa. While Tarzan's friends Terk and Tantor distract Kerchak, the Leader of the Gorillas, Tarzan shows Jane, Porter, and Clayton the Gorillas. Tarzan also teaches Jane how to speak gorilla. When Jane asks what she said, Tarzan replies "That Jane will stay with Tarzan." Before Jane can reply, Terk and Tantor arrive as does Kerchak, who tries to chase the humans away. Tarzan manages to hold him off while Jane, Porter, and Clayton run away to safety. The incident leads Tarzan to agree to go to London with Jane and her father. The next day, Jane prepares to head back to London, now accompanied by Tarzan, dressed in a suit that belonged to his deceased father. Before they get on Jane tells Tarzan that he'll see the world. Kings and scientists and famous writers will want to meet him, but Tarzan is happy just to be with Jane. But when Jane and Tarzan climb aboard the ship, they are taken in by the ship's crew. Clayton reveals that he tricked Tarzan into telling him where the gorillas are in order to capture them, take them to London, and sell them for money. While trapped in the cargo holder Jane apologizes to Tarzan for what happened, but the group is soon rescued by Terk and Tantor. While Tarzan swings in the vines, Jane and her father ride on Tantor, return to the Gorillas' nests, and save them from the crew. While Jane and Tarzan are trying to release Kala from her cage, Clayton shoots Tarzan in the arm. Kerchak steps in the way and takes the second bullet. Clayton goes after Tarzan next, Jane tries to stop Clayton, but he knocks her out. Tarzan fights off Clayton and defeats the evil hunter, who accidently hangs himself as a result of a vine snapping his neck. Jane and her father watch sadly as Kerchak makes Tarzan the new ape leader before dying. The next day Jane tells Tarzan goodbye and gets into the rowboat with her father. As they're being rowed out, Porter tells Jane that she should stay with the man that she deeply cares for and loves. Encouraged, Jane jumps out of the rowboat, and returns to shore, followed by her father. Jane, in gorilla talk, says that she will stay in Africa with them. In the ending, Tarzan and Jane swing and surf through the trees, now ruling as the king and queen of the jungle. Trivia *Jane is ticklish, as when Tarzan plays with her toes when they first meet, she is shown to be laughing. *The Brown skirt and top she wore at the end of the first movie is seen only once afterwards. It was at the end of a Legend of Tarzan episode where she was using it as a swimsuit. *Jane is shown to be a lover of science. *Even though she is the deuteragonist of Tarzan, and the title character's respective love interest, she does not appear until about thirty minutes into the movie. She shares this trait with Megara from Hercules. Interestingly enough, the two are actually both animated by Ken Duncan, hence their similar facial structures. *She is shown to enjoy reading and drinking tea. *She is shown to also be an animal lover. *Jane is the first Disney Heroine who is shown to be visually artistic. The second being Rapunzel. *Jane is one of the few Disney Heroines to wear eye shadow. Gallery Jane2.jpg jane pictures (1).jpg jane pictures (2).jpg jane pictures (3).jpg jane pictures (4).jpg jane pictures (5).jpg jane pictures (7).jpg jane pictures (8).jpg jane pictures (9).jpg jane pictures (10).jpg jane pictures (11).jpg jane pictures (12).jpg jane pictures (13).jpg jane pictures (14).jpg jane pictures (15).jpg jane pictures (16).jpg Jane 2 (1).jpg Jane 2 (2).jpg Jane 2 (3).jpg Jane 2 (4).jpg Jane 2 (5).jpg Jane 2 (6).jpg Jane 2 (7).jpg Jane 2 (8).jpg Jane 2 (9).jpg Jane 2 (10).jpg Jane 2 (11).jpg Jane 2 (12).jpg Jane 2 (13).jpg Jane 2 (14).jpg Jane 2 (15).jpg Jane 2 (16).jpg|Jane's Face Character Jane 2 (17).jpg Jane 2 (18).jpg Jane 2 (19).jpg Jane 2 (20).jpg Jane 2 (21).jpg Jane 2 (22).jpg Category:Characters Category:Available